The Good, The Bad, and the Worst
by jyvonne13
Summary: Oscar and Glinda are married now and Glinda wants to have a baby. How will Oscar react to that? What happens when Evanora and Theodora bring their armies in to attack the Emerald City and try to take over OZ for good? And who are the people of OZ mourning at a funeral afterwards?
1. Expecting

**New Oz the Great and Powerful Story. Still very obsessed and probably will be forever. If I had this movie on DVD I don't think i'd ever stop watching it. It would be like my Rugrats in Paris VHS tape when I was a kid. I watched it all day every day and my grandma used to tell me i'd wear it out if I kept watching it like that.**

**_Anyway_, this is going to be a pretty intense one. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BUT IF I DID THIS WOULD TOTALLY HAPPEN!**

* * *

**The Good, The Bad, and The Worst**

Expecting

It was late at night in OZ. Most of the Emerald City castle was asleep by now. Except Oz and Glinda. In the throne room were stairs that led to the next floor and on that floor was a very cozy room that they often spent time together in. They were sitting on the couch in there and Oscar had his arms wrapped around his wife.

He knew something was bothering her. Six years of marriage, of course he knew her very well by now. He had hoped she would tell him herself after she worked out whatever was bothering her but now the curiosity was killing him.

"Glinda, is something bothering you?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because you're being so quiet, and you're twirling your hair around your finger like you always do when you're upset."

She realized she was twirling her hair around her finger without even noticing it. She removed her hand. The truth was there had been something on her mind for a while now. She wanted something that only he could give her. The only reason she hadn't told him was because she was afraid of how he would react. "Well…maybe there is something…"

He sat up and looked intently into her eyes giving her his full attention. "Honey, whatever it is you can tell me. I don't want you to be worrying about something if I can help."

She didn't know how to bring it up. She was still afraid of what he'd say. "Oscar…there's something I've been thinking about for a while now…" she said hesitantly. "I just didn't know what you'd say…or if you'd want it as much as I do."

He placed a gentle comforting kiss on her lips. "Glinda whatever it is tell me. I'm pretty sure I won't be as mad as you think I'll be."

"Okay well…I want to have a baby."

He was silent for a moment. A baby? He was so unprepared for this. He'd thought it would be anything, _anything_ but a baby. It's not like he was mad or he hated the idea. He'd thought about having a baby with her more than once. He was just so surprised about her bringing it up at that moment.

His silence worried her. He wasn't smiling or anything. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. She should have just kept it to herself. She wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. "Oscar…if you don't want to, it's okay."

He shook his head quickly. "No Glinda, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it seem like it was horrible and I don't want to. I _do_ want to. I've thought about it too. If you really want to have a baby, I'm all for it."

She was filled with happiness at him saying that. "Oh Oscar!" she kissed his passionately. "Thank you!"

* * *

Glinda was in the Southern realm of OZ one day. It was a beautiful day as most days in OZ were. The cities were busy, the castle looked beautiful from any distance as it always did, and people were happily bustling about with their daily lives. She had spent the day there and after settling some conflict she was sitting in the park reading books to the children.

"Read another one Glinda," a little girl said when she was finished.

"Alright," she said glad to read them another one. Another kid handed her the last book in the stack of four.

A woman came over to her. "Glinda, Mr. Riley needs you really quick."

"Aww," the kids said disappointedly.

"Don't worry," Glinda said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She stood up and followed the woman to Mr. Riley. They had just arrived at the farm house when she suddenly felt light headed. Things in front of her started swimming. She couldn't hear what anyone was saying. Then she felt herself going down.

"Glinda!"

"Someone catch her!"

Two people grabbed her arms and moved her over to a chair. "Are you okay?"

She nodded even though she still felt dizzy and the things in front of her were still blurry. "Yes," she said not wanting anyone to worry about her. "Just a little dizzy…"

"Someone call the doctor."

They took Glinda to the castle right around the corner so she would have a comfortable place to lie down. They put her on the big couch in the front room and a couple of women stayed with her while they waited asking her if there was anything they could do. She shook her head not wanting to be a burden to them. And she was starting to feel a little better. She could see now at least.

Finally the doctor came and examined her. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever. How long has this been going on?"

"It just started," Glinda replied.

"In any case, I wouldn't recommend that you go back to Emerald City today. You need some rest."

"But the wizard will be worried," Glinda pointed out.

"Don't worry. We'll send notice to him about what's going on."

Glinda wouldn't have been surprised if as soon as Oscar got the message he'd drop everything and come here to check on her.

Sure enough that's what happened. By the end of the day Glinda was feeling fine and well enough to go back to the Emerald City even though the doctor had said to stay and she wouldn't leave until the next morning. She'd just come downstairs that night around 9 pm when Oscar came through the doors.

He saw her and immediately ran over to her. "Glinda, I heard you were sick!" he exclaimed sounding relieved that she was alive and walking.

"Oscar, I'm fine…"

He pulled her into his arms. "They said you almost passed out." He felt her forehead. "You feel a little bit warm."

"Don't worry Oscar…"

"Glinda how can I not worry about you…?"

"Oz! Calm down!" she exclaimed. She kissed him. "Don't worry dear. I'm fine. Trust me."

He looked at her for a moment not quite believing her. Glinda had a tendency to not say how she was really feeling sometimes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "I'm perfectly okay."

He looked at her for a moment then decided she was being sincere. "Alright."

* * *

They spent the night and the next day in the southern realm then went back to the Emerald City the next evening. A few days later Glinda was sick again. She had an off and on headache and she'd thrown up a few times. One day she spent the whole day in bed. Oz was getting very worried. He was starting to think something was seriously wrong with her. One day he finally told her she should see a doctor and she reluctantly agreed. So he called the doctor and she made a house call for them.

Oz was pacing nervously outside of the room. He was worried. What if something was wrong with her? It could be some horrible disease that was eating away at her insides. What if she died from whatever she had? What if she only had a few days, or hours, to live? He knew he shouldn't be thinking this way but he couldn't help it. The worst kept creeping into his mind.

"Oz calm down. I'm sure she's fine," Finley finally said from where he was sitting nearby.

"And what if she's not?! What if she's really sick?" He leaned against the wall feeling torn to pieces with sadness. "I can't lose her."

Finally the doctor came out. "Is she okay?!" Oscar exclaimed anxiously.

"I'll let you ask her that."

He practically ran into the room. "Glinda, are you okay?!"

"Oz…"

He ran over and sat next to her on the couch. "What's wrong dear?! You're sick aren't you…?!"

"Oscar calm down," she said. "I'm fine."

"Really?" he said relieved.

She held his hands. "I'm better than fine." A smile crept across her face. "I'm pregnant."

He felt light headed for a moment. It was finally happening. This moment that he'd anticipated for weeks was finally happening. It seemed like his voice got stuck somewhere in his throat. He didn't know what to say. "You're…?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am." For a moment, his reaction worried her. He wasn't saying anything. She started to worry that he wasn't as happy about it as she was and he didn't want a baby after all. "Oscar…you're happy, right?"

He held her hands. "Of course I am dear. I just…I'm just happy, that's all. Trust me."

A relieved smile spread across her face. "Good."

The true meaning of all of this finally hit him. At first it was just, "ha, cool we're going to have a baby, whatever." But now this was real. "Oh my god…I'm going to be a father…wow."

Glinda laughed. "First you're a wizard and a king, then a husband, now a father."

"When is it due? What's it going to be?" he asked excitedly.

"Calm down dearest. The doctors said that I must be at least a month pregnant so it won't be due for another 8 months. And we'll just have to wait and find out."

"Damn…I don't want to wait that long."

She kissed his lips. "It'll give us more than enough time to prepare."

He kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too Oscar."

* * *

**Crazy overprotective Oscar. He loves that girl _way_ too much.**


	2. The Worst Is Yet To Come

**They're about to have a baby. How could things possibly be bad now? But they can be!**

* * *

The Worst is Yet To Come

At the edge of OZ was the dark realm. In it was the witches castle surrounded by their soldiers and evil flying monkeys. No one ever went there unless they were suicidal. And even fi they were suicidal they'd rather live than go there. Evanora and Theodora were in their. They had been planning to take over OZ for good. They had tried so many attempts and failed but this plan was fool proof. They had the perfect plan now and were ready to put it in action. They had their armies ready and they would launch a surprise attack on the Emerald City.

Evanora was at the window big bay window overlooking the rest of OZ. She could just see the green castle in the distance. "The time has come sister."

"We finally get to destroy them. This is what he gets for not making me his queen," Theodora said. "And that bitch Glinda, she'll get what's coming to her."

"You take your vengeance on the wizard. Glinda and I are going to have a little talk."

"And then we'll take over this place and anyone who doesn't go along with us, their blood will line the yellow brick road."

Their evil laughs rang out throughout the castle.

* * *

Oscar and Glinda were sitting outside of the castle at a garden table eating lunch. It was a bright, sunny day. Oz was looking at her curiously as she ate a bowl of lemons. "So, is this what witches crave when they're pregnant? Sour food?"

"This one does," she said as she continued to eat the lemons. "Would you like one my love?"

He shook his head. "I'll pass. I'm not a really big fan of sour things."

China and Finley came over. Before anything else could be said China looked up at the sky and saw the black clouds. "Um guys, what's that?" she said pointing.

They all looked up. "Oh no," Glinda said. "It's Theodora and Evanora."

They got out of their seats. "Go inside," Oscar said to them. He went up to the balcony of the castle. "People of OZ! The witches are coming! Everyone take cover!"

They all started panicking and dropping whatever they were doing to hide, some prepared to fight.

He went inside and started quickly setting up the fireworks and rockets for his wizard "magic" to drive off the witches. A lot of them were already set but he prepared more. He also put the weapons he'd made some years ago on his wrists that shot out rockets and smoke and bombs and well as got a few other things.

Glinda came over to him ready to fight by his side as always.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, stay in here and be safe."

"Wait, I'm not going to let you go out there alone," she said. "This is just as much my kingdom as it is yours."

"I know," he said. "But you weren't carrying our child the last time we had to fight."

"Oscar I can still help you," she persisted. She would not let him fight the witches alone no matter what.

Was there anything he could say that would make her stay? "Glinda I don't want you to get hurt. I just want you two to be safe."

"I know Oscar. But I don't want you to have to take them alone."

"Glinda please…"

She saw how distressed he was over this. She could see how much he cared and how worried he was about her getting hurt. She sighed. "Okay. I'll be keeping watch. But if anyone needs help, I'm going to fight them."

If that was where she drew the line, he would accept it. "Okay." He kissed her. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

He went outside. The Emerald City had been updated over the years to use to "magic" to the fullest. There were tunnels underground that led to at least 7 smoke machines like the one in the throne room so he could project himself from different locations throughout the city. He went through the tunnels and got to the one in the middle of the city. He could hear all of the destruction above him. People were screaming in fear and he heard the witches and flying monkeys and the witches army up above. He turned on the smoke machine. From in here he could see everything that was happening.

The citizens of the Emerald City cheered out of relief and happiness as they saw him. The witches froze for a moment ever since the first fight they had been afraid of the wizard, especially like this. "So you dare show your face in the Emerald City again?" he said.

"You don't scare us!" Theodora said.

"Is that so? You'll regret ever coming here and terrorizing my people!"

Rockets were shot out from the castle at the witches. They screamed and dodged them just barely getting hit by them.

"Eat this wizard!" Theodora shouted shooting fire balls at him. They passed through the smoke and the "wizard" was unharmed.

He laughed. "Haven't you learned by now? Your fireballs don't hurt me!" Fire shot at them and they screamed. He pressed another button and his face was projected in all of the smoke machines in the city surrounding the witches and intimidating them further.

"Do not be intimidated by him sister," Evanora said although she was very intimidated herself. She tried her hardest not to let it show. "We cannot let him win."

They continued trying to fight the wizard. It seemed to go on forever; they were determined not to be defeated. He looked at the meter in front of him. It said the smoke was running out. "No, damnit!" Soon it fizzled out. He cursed. He looked above him and saw that the people were starting to panic again and the witches thought they were winning.

"See? Your wizard can't protect you! He's nothing! Your trust has been in vain all these years!" Evanora said to all of the terrified people below her.

"Tinker, I need more rockets, now!" Oz said into the walkie talkie to Tinker who was nearby.

"You got it boss."

More rockets were shot from various places and the peoples hopes went back up. The witches looked around trying to find him but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where are you Oz?! Show yourself!" Theodora exclaimed.

Oz tried to think fast. Those rockets wouldn't last forever and the smoke machines had to be refilled but it would take to long to refill all of them. He'd have to think of something.

"Theodora, you take care of this. I'm going to go find the wizards queen," Evanora said before flying towards the castle.

Oz froze with panic. No, she couldn't get to Glinda. He came up from underground. "Hey, witches! I'm right here!"

"There you are," Theodora said. She hovered in front of him on her broom.

This could get dangerous. There was already the army in the city. He left the city and she followed after him.

* * *

Inside the castle Glinda woke up on the floor with her head throbbing. She had fought Evanora and she had been blasted her with her lightning and thrown into the wall. Part of the stairs was crumbled around her but everything else was okay. She got up and looked around. Evanora was gone but she could still hear the destruction outside.

She went out to the balcony and held up her wand. Bright lights shot out of it hitting almost everyone in the witches army, soldiers and flying monkeys alike, blasting them away. The rest fled for their lives.

She felt so weak afterwards. It was harder to do magic when she was pregnant, especially something like that. But she had saved her people. She gripped onto the railing trying not to fall over. "Good people of OZ, you're all safe now."

They cheered.

"Where is the wizard?" someone said. Everyone started wondering the same thing. Most had seen him run out of the city with the witches on his trail.

"Now, everyone, the wizard will be perfectly fine." But wondered as well. She didn't know what had happened to Oz. She hadn't seen him leave. She had been fighting Evanora.

China came over to her.

"Where is Oscar?" Glinda asked hoping she would know.

"He left the city. The witches were following him but he didn't want them to hurt anyone else so he led them away. Finley went with him," China replied.

Worry ran through her. He would be up against the witches by himself. She wouldn't think of the worst. She would have faith in him. Her husband would be home in no time.

* * *

**Oscar is gonne be okay right? I mean, he can't lose to Evanora and Theodora. Glinda needs him and OZ needs him and they're about to have a kid for gods sakes! He's gonne be okay...right?**


	3. Even In Death

Even in Death

The last of the flying monkeys were out of the Emerald City. Glinda got the citizens to calm down and soon they were getting everything back in order. She stood on the balcony of the castle the next day looking out over the horizon's waiting for him. She was becoming more and more worried by the second. She knew she should have gone with him, she just knew she should have gone. She shouldn't have left him alone to face the witches but she promised him she would stay behind. He only wanted her to be safe but now she regretted not helping him.

It was also her duty to Oz to help him. Her heart raced as every horrible possibility passed through her mind. Finally she saw Finley flying towards her with China on his back. He landed on the edge of the balcony.

"Where's Oz?" Glinda asked trying not to sound as desperate as she was. "Is he okay?"

Finley and China looked at each other trying to figure out how to tell her. "He disappeared. I-I think he's dead," Finley said hesitantly. He had been dreading telling this and the whole was back he was trying to figure out how. But obviously there was no way to tell her that her husband was dead.

Glinda stood frozen for a moment feeling like her heart had suddenly sank into her stomach. Oz, her husband, her lover, her partner in life, dead. This could _not_ be happening. "What happened?"

Finley explained what happened. He had been fighting the witches. They'd gone all the way up to the mountains because Oscar didn't want any innocent civilians involved in the witches crimes. He used everything he had trying to fight them but he ran out of "magic". They cornered him on the edge of the top of the mountain and blasted him off. Finley had hoped he was alive and tried looking for him after the witches were gone but he couldn't find them.

By the time he was done tears were pouring down Glinda's face and she was nearly sobbing. She didn't want to imagine Oscar all alone and out of options. And she especially did not want to imagine him falling to his death at the hands of Evanora and Theodora. But she couldn't help it. The images kept flooding her mind.

She couldn't help feeling that regret come back. She should have been by his side the entire time. She should have gone with him. If they had to die, at least they would have died together. The fact that she could have helped him made all of this hurt even more.

And their baby! At the thought of their unborn child she sobbed even more and fell to her knees crying. It would never know it's father. It would never get to feel Oscar's loving embrace and have a father figure to grow up to be like. Oscar had been so excited about the baby, now he'd never get to experience being a parent with her. She didn't know if she could raise a child alone. Now that he was gone the future seemed so hopeless.

"I'm sorry Glinda," Finley said trying in vain to comfort her. No one had ever seen anyone as in love as Oscar and Glinda were. Now that he was gone, there was no comforting her. "I wish I could have saved him."

"It's okay Finley," she said through her tears. "You did what you could. There's nothing more that could have been done. I can only hope that he's survived and he'll be home safely." She managed to stand up and looked out over the city with tears still streaming down her face. She put her hand on her stomach. She desperately hoped he would return so he would get to see their child. "We need him. Our child needs a father."

Finley and China gasped. Oscar and Glinda hadn't told them yet that they were expecting a baby. It made Oscar's death even sadder. "Glinda…you're pregnant?" Finley said.

She nodded sadly. Once again she looked out over the recovering city and said to herself, "Oscar please, come home."

* * *

Glinda post-poned the funeral for a week hoping desperately that he would come back. She watched for him every day and didn't give up hope. But soon it became very clear, even to her, that Oz was dead and he wasn't going to come back.

The day of the funeral arrived and everyone in OZ mourned the death of their wizard.

She stood in front of everyone next to the elaborately decorated golden casket which would have held his body if it would have been found. This day had been so hard for her and she received everyone's sympathy. The reality was setting in that her husband was dead and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she could go on any further without him.

Despite how much she was grieving over his death, she pulled herself together long enough to say a few words.

"Oz brought hope to our world," she said. "From the moment I met him I always knew he would do great things for us. And he has. He has kept us safe from Evanora and Theodora and their armies and more importantly, he's brought all of us hope for a better future." She was crying now. "I…I loved my husband so much. I would give anything to have him here right now. Our child will never know him, but it'll know what a great man he was. One thing is for sure, Oz's legacy and his dreams will live on forever and no one can ever take that away."

Finley, China, Tinker, and Knuck sat in a room in the castle that night. None were saying anything. It was hard for all of them to accept that Oscar was dead. It seemed impossible that just that morning he had been in the castle with them all laughing and making jokes as he always was. And now he was gone.

The only sound was Glinda's sobs from upstairs in her room. Hearing her crying tugged at all of their hearts.

"What's going to happen when she has the baby?" China asked breaking the silence.

"The kid won't have a father," Tinker said.

"Unless she finds someone else," Knuck said.

"I don't think that'll ever happen. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more in love than they were."

* * *

**NOOO! He's dead! Not the great and powerful Oz! The witches are out there still! What will happen to OZ now that he's gone? And poor Glinda. All alone with his baby that he'll never get the chance to see! All is lost!**

**"My Love" by Sia was my background music the whole time I was writing this. It made it even sadder.**


	4. Avenge or Death

**Honestly, I really just can't imagine what Glinda is going through right now. Her husband is dead, her kingdom will possibly fall soon, and she's alone with their unborn baby. In her state of grief she could go to some drastic measures.**

* * *

Avenge or Death

Days passed. Glinda never think she would ever hurt this much in her entire life. She didn't think she would ever cry as much. Now that Oscar was gone, she didn't know how she could ever be happy again.

The first couple of days were spent laying in their bed letting out all of her tears and taking in what was left of his scent on their pillows. The only one she let in was China Girl who tried to hardest to comfort her and make her see the bright side but honestly, there was no bright side right now. Every day she went to his grave. People from all over OZ had come to bring flowers and pay their respects adding decorations to the memorial.

One day she was thinking. Thinking about him, about their child, and about the witches. They would be back. Next they would come after _her_. She would rather take them out before they came and caused more destruction in the city and took more innocent lives. And she wanted to avenge her husband's death. She had never been one for revenge or killing anyone. She had always been passive and avoided fighting as much as she could. But these women were evil to the bone. She couldn't let them hurt her city or get away with killing Oscar.

China Girl saw her heading towards the castle doors late that night wearing the black cloak she had on when they first saw her and thought she was the wicked witch. "Where are you going?"

Glinda turned to her. "I'm going to avenge my husband's death."

"What?!" China exclaimed that Glinda of all people was going to do this. "Glinda, you can't do that. They'll kill you!"

"They'll come for me anyway. I might as well go to them than have them come here and take more innocent lives."

China felt like crying. Glinda was like a mother to her. She'd already lost Oscar and she couldn't lose Glinda too. "But what if you don't come back? And what about the baby?"

Glinda bent down in front of her seeing how upset she was. She felt bad, but this had to be done. "I have to do what I can. And if I don't come back…Oscar and I will be together again." She hugged China. "Don't be so sad. Good bye." She left the castle and flew to the home of the witches.

She went into their castle going straight past the guards and flying monkeys.

In the throne room Evanora and Theodora were sitting in their black thrones with red wine. They were laughing over what they had done a few days ago but froze when they saw Glinda march right into the room without fear.

"Oh look Theodora, she came to us," Evanora said. "We don't have to waste the energy going to find her." She and Theodora stood up and came towards her trying to intimidate her but Glinda didn't flinch.

"It was suicide for you to come here Glinda," Theodora said evilly.

"I came here to avenge my husband's death," Glinda said.

"We'll destroy you just like we did to him," Evanora said. She shot her green lightning at her and Glinda used her wand to deflect it back. Evanora jumped out of the way just in time.

They began the fight going back and forth. It was not an easy task to fight both of the witches alone. Evanora managed to blast her and she was knocked into the wall. Her wand slipped out of her hand across the room. The witches came towards her hovering above her.

"You're pathetic Glinda. You really thought you could kill us," Evanora said laughing.

"She reminds me of the wizard before we killed him Evanora," Theodora said.

Theodora raised her fireballs and Evanora raised her lightning. "Say good night Glinda."

Tears rolled down Glinda's face. All of this was hopeless. She knew deep down in her heart when she came here that she couldn't win. Not in the condition she was in. But she had tried, and that was what counted. "Oscar, my love," she whispered. "We'll be together again."

All of a sudden a flash of light hit the witches knocking them out of the way. "Leave her alone!"

Glinda looked up and saw Oscar holding her wand.

"What are you doing her?!" Evanora shouted. "We killed you! You're supposed to be dead!"

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me," Oscar said.

"We'll finish you right now!" Theodora exclaimed.

"Bring it on."

He looked like he'd been through a lot. His clothes were torn and bloody and he looked like he was in pain and he limped when he walked. She almost didn't believe it for a moment. Tears rolled her down face as she watched him fight the witches. He ended up knocking both of them out and he bent down next to her.

"Glinda, are you okay?" he said worriedly.

She sat up. "Oscar…is that you?"

He held her hands. "It is me." He kissed her and she gripped onto him tightly. She was so relieved and grateful that he was alive.

She held onto him and cried into his shoulder. "Oh Oscar, I thought you were dead! I can't believe you're okay!"

He hugged her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's okay Glinda. It's okay. I'm here." They sat there for a few moments then Oz remembered where they were. In the darkest part of OZ surrounded by soldiers and vicious flying baboons and the most evil people on OZ just a few feet away about to regain consciousness. Yeah, this was not good. "Um, Glinda, I think we should get out of here."

She looked around and noticed it all. "You're right."

They left the castle and she put them in one of her bubbles and they flew back to the Emerald City. They didn't let go of each other the whole time.

They went into the castle and the first person they saw was Finley.

"Oh my god! Oz is that you?!"

"In the flesh," Oscar said with a smile.

"Come sit down dear," Glinda said. She led him over to the couch in the other room. China and Tinker and Knuck came in and they were all extremely happy to see that Oscar was still alive. They saw the wounds all over him and brought bandages and Glinda took his shirt off to bandage him up.

"So tell us what happened," China said eager to hear the whole story.

"Well, the witches pushed me off that mountain. There I was falling to my death. I thought I was a goner. Then I saw this bright white light and I blacked out."

Glinda smiled. Always over dramatizing everything. She had to give him credit though, he _was_ a good story teller.

"When I woke up I thought I was dead. But I hadn't fallen all the way to the bottom and I had landed in a bush. But I couldn't walk. I thought my leg was broken and I was like "oh woe is me!" but my ankle was only sprained. But after a day or so that healed and I was on my way back home. Then I saw Glinda in her bubble and I tried to call her but she didn't hear me. So I followed her to the castle and saved her from the witches."

"You came just in time," she said as she finished putting the last bandage on his arm. "If you had been any later I would have been dead."

"If I had been any later I would have killed myself," he said brushing her hair out of her beautiful face. "My life means nothing to me if I can't have you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I couldn't save you and our baby." He leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"We're still here," Knuck said with clear annoyance in his voice.

China elbowed him. "Knuck! They haven't seen each other in weeks."

"I know that but I'm not good with affection."

"Yeah, we all know that sour puss," Oscar said with a smirk.

* * *

Later that night they were in their very big bedroom. Oscar was laying on their cozy bed in his pajamas watching Glinda who was sitting on front of her mirror in her long night gown brushing her hair. Once she was done, she took off her crown and came over to lay next to him.

"Come here," he said pulling her into his arms.

She cuddled up close to him and took in the warmth of his body and his scent. She had been so sad and afraid the last two weeks. Afraid of being alone and being a single mother. Having him here now was so overwhelming. It felt like a dream. Like as soon as she let go of him he would disappear and she would be thrown back into that darkness that had been her reality. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about it. She hugged him tighter. "Oscar, I'm glad you're okay."

He lifted her chin and wiped the tears that had fallen out of her eyes. He laced his fingers in hers. "Glinda, I was so afraid. I didn't know if you were okay. The whole time I was gone I dreaded the worst. I thought Evanora had hurt you. I thought you were…I thought you were dead."

"It was the worst moment of my life when Finley told me what happened. I felt like someone had crushed my heart."

His hand drifted to her stomach. "I tried to keep you safe. I guess it wasn't enough."

She ran her small fingers through his hair comfortingly. "You did what you could. That's all that matters."

"What if this happens again?" he asked worriedly. "If the witches are around they'll try to hurt us and our baby. We can't bring a child into the world like this." He could just imagine it now. The witches coming to kill all of them. Their child living with the horrible reality of two ruthless people after their life all the time. If something happened to either of them, they'd lose their parents. Was all of it really fair? Or even worth it?

"I can't stop it from happening," she said. Again she felt like he was having second thoughts. She didn't want this to be a joy for one of them and a burden for the other and she worried that was what it was becoming. "You don't want a baby anymore Oscar?"

He didn't want to make it sound that way. As far into it as they were now he wanted this baby so badly. But he had his apprehensions. "I don't know Glinda I'm just…worried."

"Maybe the witches will come again to hurt us, but we're going to protect it. I know you'll do anything to protect our child and I will too. As long as we have that, we can't be worried."

He kissed her. "You're right Glinda." For the moment his worries were vanished.

She smirked. "Aren't I always?"

He chuckled. "Alright, no need to rub it in." He kissed her again. "I love you so much." He looked into her eyes. "More than anything. More than life."

She loved it when he looked into her eyes like this. It was like they were looking into each other's souls. She kissed him. "I love you too Oscar."

His lips connected with hers again. They kissed over and over again becoming deeper and more passionate. It had been a while since they'd been alone like this. They were so grateful for each other. The fear of losing each other made them hold onto each other tighter and savor every sweet kiss. Soon he was on top of her. Their clothes were coming off. Their bodies were burning for each other. He sank into her. They moaned and grinded together in their passionate dance.

* * *

**Who really thought he was dead? I wouldn't kill Oscar (not _yet_ anyway!). I love him as much as Glinda loves him. **

**Glinda probably could beat Evanora and Theodora. No, I know she could. But she's pregnant, and weak, and living under so much grief, she was in no condition to fight anyone. Thankfully Oscar came to her rescue. Like he was resurrected from the dead.**


	5. Heir To The Throne

**It can't possibly be any worse now...or can it?**

* * *

Heir to the Throne

It was almost time for Glinda to have the baby. She sat on the couch eating a bowl of watermelon and lemons. Her stomach was huge. The baby wouldn't stop moving and was due any day now. She was excited but at the same time she was nervous. Women in OZ had told her what to expect when she gave birth. _Pain_. A lot of pain. But then they said when you hold your baby for the first time, all of the pain didn't matter anymore. That made her excited.

She hadn't seen Oscar since that morning after breakfast. She assumed he was out doing things he needed to do as the wizard. They'd definitely have their hands full running a kingdom and raising a child.

China Girl came over and sat next to her. "Hi Glinda."

"Hi China," she said.

"Is it moving?"

"It's always moving."

"What do you think it's going to be?"

"I don't know. Oscar insists it's going to be a boy."

China laughed. "What about you?"

Glinda shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me what it's going to be. I just want to have a baby to hold."

"It's going to be adorable."

All of a sudden Glinda felt arms around her neck. She looked up and saw Oz and a smile lit her face. He kissed her. "Hey honey."

"I missed you."

He kissed her again. He hadn't been able to stop kissing her since that fight with Theodora and Evanora. He was still afraid of losing her and if he was away from her too long he started to panic.

"Eww," China said.

Oscar laughed. "When you get married you'll understand."

* * *

The next day Oscar was in his office reading some things and working on a new invention. All of a sudden the door opened. "Oz!" Finley exclaimed.

"What?" he said not looking up from the book.

"Glinda's having the baby!"

"Oh, okay," Oscar said. The gravity of what Finley had said hadn't registered in his mind yet.

Finley was confused about why Oz wasn't moving. Every time Glinda even moved the past couple of months he'd started panicking thinking the baby was coming. Now that the baby really was coming he wasn't moving at all. "Oz! The baby?!"

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed jumping out of the chair and running as fast as he could out of the room. He found her in one of the rooms upstairs laying on the bed.

"Oscar!" she cried.

He came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Oscar I'm scared."

He kissed her. He was just as scared as she was right now. But he knew he had tobe strong for her. "I know. I'm here. I'm right here with you."

The rest of them were outside and they heard Glinda's screams of pain.

"Dang," Nook said.

"I'm glad I'm not having a baby," Finley said.

"You can't," China said elbowing him.

"I know, but even if I could I wouldn't want to. It sounds like it really hurts."

Soon they faintly heard a baby crying.

"Was that the baby?! Was it?!" China exclaimed.

"Sounds like it," Finley said.

Inside, Glinda was holding their baby. He was adorable. He looked so much like both of them. He head blonde hair and Oscar's eyes and face. Giving birth was hell. But they were right, when you held your baby for the first time, it didn't matter. She wiped the tears from her face. "He's beautiful Oscar," she said softly.

"Yeah he is," Oscar said as he admired the baby in her arms. He couldn't believe he was a father now. He never thought he would be. He hadn't thought he would be any good at it. But just looking at him for the first time, he loved him so much. "Ethan Oscar Diggs," was the name they had decided on for him. Ethan held his finger with his tiny hand. "Wow you've got a tight grip there, haven't you?" Oscar said with a chuckle.

Glinda giggled as well at the sight. She reached over and kissed her husband. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I should be thanking you."

"I never would have been able to have him if it weren't for you."

"Let me hold him honey." Glinda handed Ethan to him. He was so tiny and adorable. The way he looked up at him with those brown eyes made his heart melt. Glinda kissed Ethan's forehead and he looked back and forth at both of them. He was so cute and he looked so much like his father. She thought back eight months ago how Oscar had almost died. She was so glad he was here now and he got to hold his son and they'd get the chance to go the experience of being parents together.

* * *

**Geez, after all they've been through they deserve to be happy now. **

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Thank you for reading. Peace out for now!**


End file.
